


Mirror

by snowynight



Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexual Character, Character Study, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/F, Kinks, Mirrors, Quantum Mirror, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirror always fascinates Belle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

It was startling when Belle first saw a mirror, to have a clear image of her face looked back at her, not like the often distorted image of the water surface. Not the face in her imagination, not the reflection in others' eyes, just her. That was the first time she realized why people said mirrors reflected a soul. There was no escape from a mirror. The image of her glanced back with her mouth slightly open. Nothing could avoid being contained inside it.

The first mirror she had was handed to her by the Beast. This was the first time she knew Beast put on a full surveillance of her with the mirror. Every moves she had taken, every person she had contact with, everything she did didn't avoided his glance, who knew what he watched her for? She felt intruded, but paradoxically she felt an affinity with the mirror. She made him trust her enough to pass over his weapon to her, and she would put it to the best use. After the death of Beast, she kept nothing from the time of imprisonment but the mirror.

And when her started working with other hunters, she heard of more and more mirrors. The mirror that looked back at you, the mirror that sealed an evil spirit, the mirror that could tell you every truth. She became more and more fascinated by mirrors.

But she really didn't expect this one.

She got it when she searched the werewolf Esmeralda and her hunted. It looked ancient, but unblemished and small, so she slipped it into her pocket. When Esmeralda and her were back to the Mansion, it was a very long night and she forgot it. She was only reminded of it this day. As she was alone in her room, she put it out.

She saw herself, but there was something subtly wrong with this. The Belle inside the mirror wore a yellow night dress and seemed to be waiting for someone. Then she turned as if heeding a call. A young man appeared and they kissed.

It wasn't her.

But this was her face.

The first impulse of Belle was to throw the mirror across the room. It was a magic mirror. It could be dangerous. But she couldn't move away her eyes from it. This Belle blushed when kissing and seemed to enjoy the kiss a lot, although Belle was bored by them.

Then she thought of a myth, a myth that there was an infinite number of worlds, and everyone would meet a different one of himself in the other worlds. Will it be the case? Was she seeing Belle from other worlds?

Belle swayed her mirror and this time there was another she and Esmeralda, magical energy sparkling with this Belle's fingers and the Esmeralda with her didn't carry any weapons, not like hers. They were not fighting monsters, either. But some men in black cloak surrounded her. Belle had her heart in her throat until the Belle and Esmeralda drove off their enemies.

She swayed the mirror more and saw more Belles. One Belle was wearing goggles and in an air ship. Another had images on her face and there was a golden glint from her arms. It was addicting. She only stopped when she were too tired and got to bed instead.

But in her dream, she was holding the same mirror. But this time the Belle looked back right into her, and there was a devilish grin. Belle 's heart beat. There was a sense of humiliation, that she was caught, but the Belle raised her hand into a promising gesture, stripping her clothes and started to touch herself. Belle's hand automatically followed every moves and she loved the ways that the moves were reflected back. That she couldn't distinguish which of the Belle dominated, which of the Belle started to lead by example. No Belle was winning and the Belle stretched her hand down.......

She was woken up out of her dream with the mirror in her hand. She looked at the innocent-looking mirror.  

Perhaps she should  break it, she thought, magical mirrors weren't safe.

She didn't.

Putting the mirror away, she went to sleep, but she wasn't certain what she returned to.


End file.
